Can you love an enemy?
by romancefreak
Summary: Harry falls for a girl name Carmen. But who is she, where did she come from? Is there any relation with her and Voldemort? PLEASE R/R
1. Default Chapter

Sup? Well I hope ya like dis story. It's my first fic. And please review if you want me to continue.  
  
Disclaim: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters except my own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Magic Love  
  
In the mist of the night, a boy named Harry Potter walked down a dark, unlit street. His Qudditch team had practice today. The practice usually was only two hours, but because the Qudditch World Cup was a month away, the captain made the team stay for two more hours than usual. Harry could've gone home by magic, but he felt like walking. Apparently today was Harry's eighteenth birthday, but no presents were send. He didn't really mind about the presents but his friends could've send a birthday card at least.  
  
Harry was waling on his street now; still in deep thought. Suddenly he heard a noise. Harry stopped walking. He looked around, but saw no one. Thinking, it was a trick of his mind, he continued on his way home. When he passed a trashcan, it shook a little. He stopped then looks back at the trashcan. There was a figure behind the garbage can. It was wearing a cloak with a hood over its head. The person was shaking, making the trashcan vibrate with he or she.  
  
Slowly, Harry approached the figure; it stops shaking when it heard Harry walking up to it. The figure got up and ran from Harry. Surprised by the motion, Harry quickly ran after the figure.  
  
"Please, wait! I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said trying to catch up to it. Noticing, it wasn't going to listen to him. He quickly grabbed its arm and turned it around to face him. Being steered around so fast, its hood fell off, revealing a young girl. Her entire face was smeared with dirt, but she looked to be around Harry's age. Even though she was so dirty Harry could see that she was very beautiful under all the dirt. The girl looked scared. He could feel her shaking like crazy under his grip. She was very thin, like she hadn't eaten in weeks.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know what you're doing here and if there's anything I can help you with." Harry said softly. He was trying to reassure her that he was a good guy and not someone trying to take advantage of her. Harry doesn't know why but he feels really close to this girl, like he knows her or something. But that's impossible he never even met her, but this familiar feeling was creeping in the back of his mind. But all that quickly disappeared when she started to speak softly in a tiny voice.  
  
"You're not scared to help a stranger?" The girl squeaked. Harry smiled warmly at her. He couldn't help but think how angelic her voice had sounded. 'Oh man, I wish I can hear her speak forever. Her voice is just so sweet.' he thought to himself.  
  
"No I'm not scare," he said. "But would you trust me to help you?"  
  
******* Carmen didn't know if she should trust him or not. But when she looked into his eyes, she found truth in them. She nodded. But this was not the only reason she wanted his help, it's because she knows he can help her with her main goal in life right now. She could feel his magic aura around him, so she assumed that he was a wizard. She would know cause she's a witch herself. With her task in hand, she needs all the help from witches and wizards she can get. But only those she trusts of course. Even though she just met him there's just something about him that let's her trust him that easily.  
  
"So what is it that you need help with?" He asked, not noticing that he was still holding her.  
  
"I need to find Dumbledore." He smiled at this.  
  
"Oh! So you're not a Muggle. You're on of us, a witch." Carmen nodded slowly. "We'll discuss the details later. So do you have any where to stay?" She shook her head. "Would you like to stay at my home for the night?" Carmen was unsure about this, but the boy quickly added. "I promise I won't do anything to you. I just want to help you, that's all." He sounded so sincere, that she agreed.  
  
He gestured her to follow him. Carmen was very nervous. Doubts were in her mind when they walked up his front step, but she quickly brushes them aside. Carmen waited patiently while the boy unlocked his door. When he oopened the door, screams were heard inside the house.  
  
TBC.  
  
LOL! Cliffhanger there.well g2g. Please remember to review. 


	2. who is she?

Well I'm back. How did u like the first chapter?  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters except my own.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry Potter!" People rushed over to the birthday boy and hugged him. Carmen taking step by step backward was in shock. 'How could I've been so stupid?' she thought. 'Even if you decided to trust that guy, you could've asked for his name!' Silently she ran down the front step, and down the street. 'If Harry had know who you were he probably kill you before you can blink.' Carmen silently cursed herself for her stupidity. She can't die, not until her task was over. Her task was to kill her father.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was so surprised, here he was complaining about not getting a birthday card and all along, his friends were planning this party for him. Harry didn't remember about the girl, until his friends were pushing him inside the house. He turned his head around to find the girl, but the porch was empty. He felt bad for having forgotten about her. But the girl and her problems were wiped out of his mind when his friends shoved presents in his face. After Harry had open all his presents, he began to cut the cake and passed it out to his friends.  
  
"So who was that girl with you Harry?" Ron asked brining Harry's thought back to the mysterious girl. Harry couldn't tell Ron the real reason right now, because some of hi Muggles friends were also there.  
  
"Oh! She's.a friend." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"A friend? She looks more like a homeless girl." Anne said smirking. She was one of Harry's Muggle friends. Anne had her eye on Harry for a long time now. Any girl that knows Anne knows not to hit on Harry because she would probably tortures the poor girl.  
  
Harry frowned at her. "Anne, that wasn't nice." Most of the time he likes Anne, but at times like these Harry was wondering why she was his friend in the first place.  
  
"Harry you know better than to hang out with that sort." Anne said.  
  
"And what sort would that be?" Hermione came up to Anne and gave her a deadly stare; those two had always hated each other, even the first time they met.  
  
"I don't want to fight Hermione. It's Harry's birthday and I want it to be special for him." Anne came up to Harry and linked her arm into his. She put her head onto his shoulder and smiled smugly. Ron quickly pulled Hermione away form Anne before she gave the girl a nosebleed.  
  
"Hey calm know sweetie." Ron said softly, he patted her back to calm her down. When she was over being angry she gave Ron a hug.  
  
"Sorry about that," she told him. "It's just that sometime she makes me so mad. I don't know what Harry see in her."  
  
"He doesn't like it either when she acts like that. Anyway he wouldn't dream of becoming her boyfriend." Ron said, but Hermione smirked.  
  
"Please Ron. As long as Harry is not dating anyone, Anne considers that they're a couple." She said fatly.  
  
"Then let her think that, it's her problem not ours." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the party before they come get us." Hermione led him into the house. They've been going steady since their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry had always known that they'd be a couple.  
  
Soon the guests started to leave. Ron, Hermione, and unfortunately Anne stayed back to help Harry clean up. After the house was spotless Ron and Hermione got ready to leave. When they were walking out the door, Hermione looked back at Anne.  
  
"Aren't you leaving? Oh wait, I forgot, you're homeless." Hermione said sarcastically at Anne. Then she turned to Harry, "You should know better than to hang with these sorts." Anne made a grab for Hermione's hair, but Harry stopped her. Hermione looked at Anne in feign terror. "Temper, temper." Hermione said, shaking a finger at her. Harry gave her a look that said, 'let me handle this.' Hermione shrugged at him then walked out and Ron right behind her, shaking his head as he followed his girlfriend.  
  
Anne ran to the door and slams it shut. She turned back to Harry and pasted a sweet smile on her face. "I thought they'd never leave." She said, seductively. Harry rose and eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes, and now it's your turn missy." Before Anne could protest her ushered her out of the house. Harry signed a breath of relief then locked his door. "Finally some peace and quiet." he muttered to himself. Harry turned off the lights in the living room then went upstairs. He took a cold shower to freshen himself up before going to bed. Once Harry got into his warm bed, waiting for to be taken to dreamland, but sleep never came. His mind kept falling back to that girl. Guilt crept its way into him. 'I was so stupid!' he mentally yelled at himself. Then millions of questions invaded his mind. 'Is she all right? Where is she now? Does she hate me about forgetting about her?'  
  
Harry didn't know what it is about her that made him care so much. Finally realizing how tire he was, he pushed all his worries aside and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*******  
  
Carmen sitting on a bench, at a park that was deserted, was huddled into a tiny ball, trying to keep herself warm. 'I'll never be able to find Dumbledore now.' She said to herself, helplessly. After her earlier incident, she wasn't about to ask for help from anybody else. As quickly as doubts came to her she had a plan.  
  
"There'll probably be tons of wizards and witches at Diagon Alley to inform me where Dumbledore may be." She said her plan out loud. "To get to Diagon Alley I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron in London, but how do I get there? I don't even know here I am." Carmen thought for a moment. "Wait! I can call for the Knight Bus. But then I'll have to use my want. But I don't have to do any magic so it'll be okay. I only have to flick my wand and the bus would come."  
  
If a Muggle had come up to her right now, they would probably send her to the mental hospital right away, because she was just standing there talking to herself with half the stuff that came out of her mouth not making sense at all.  
  
Carmen took out her wand, from inside her cloak, flicked it once, then waited for patiently for the Knight Bus. The reason that Carmen has to find Dumbledore was that he's the only one that would help her with part of her task. When she was little, her father begins to teach her magic, instead of sending her to a witchcraft school, like other parents do. But it wasn't just magic that he taught her, he taught her black magic.  
  
When Carmen figured out how to make her black magic turns into good, she started to do it behind her father's back. Since a child, Carmen had no friends. The only other beings that she contacted with were her father and his servants. Her father had always locked her up in the house that's why she doesn't know anything from the outside world. The little she knew about anything was from books she stole from her father's library when he was away. But one thing she knows for certain, if any which or wizard finds out who's daughter she was, she'd be dead just like that! No one can know who she is especially Harry Potter. There's only one man that can help her now, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Carmen had succeeded making her magic partially good magic but not pure. The only way to kill her father was to have pure magic. Dumbledore can help her there, not only because he's a great wizard but it's also because he believes that not one person is like another. He wouldn't think she is evil for what her father did. He would be the only one to believe that she is really after her own father.  
  
Finally the Knight Bus stopped in front of her. The door to the bus slid open as Carmen walked in. she told the bus driver her destination and held some cons to pay him. She had inherited her father's money when he left their home. Carmen wouldn't use his money but this was an exception because she needs to survive somehow in order to complete her task. The driver gave her a disgusting look; she was so dirty that he didn't even want to take the money she was handing him.  
  
"Uh, put it on the counter here." He said not caring to hide his rudeness. Carmen put the money on the counter then walked over to a bed and lay down, waiting to get to her destination. After a while she heard the bus driver yelled at her, "Hey Dirt girl! We're here, so get off." The driver shouted at her. She didn't care how rude he was, he was her littlest concern right now. She got off the bus and found herself standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
TBC.  
  
So how was that? Going good or bad? Please remember to review. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry slowly got up and turned off his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes then walked over to the bathroom. He washed his face brushed his teeth, changed and then put his cloak over his Muggle's clothes. Harry was going to meet Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley so he can do some errands there. He was preparing to disapperate to Diagon Alley when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Harry said into the phone.  
  
"Hi Harry! Good thing you're up." He heard Anne's excited voice on the other line. "Harry I'm really sorry about yesterday so I'll make it up to you. Do you want to go to the beach? We can go sailing or."  
  
"Look Anne, I'm not mad about yesterday, but I can't go with you today ok?"  
  
"You're still mad aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm not. I just have some stuff I got to do today. I got t go so talk to you later."  
  
"But." Click! Harry shook his head, and then quickly disapperate to Diagon Alley before receiving any more calls from Anne. In a second Harry was standing in front of Grongotts, the wizarding world bank in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron and Hermione were waiting for him across from Gringotts at a café. Harry quickly went over to them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron questioned him as he got to them.  
  
"Got stuck on the phone with Anne." Harry said with a look that said 'what can I say?' Hermione just shook her head a little amused.  
  
"That girl just doesn't know when to stop." She kinds of mumbled but then changed the subject. "Harry, here's the plan, we split up to do our own errands then meet back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." As Harry nodded the three split up in their separate ways, all needed to do some shopping. Since Harry needed to get some money from his vault he went back to Gringotts.  
  
After Harry had given a goblin his key to his vault, he spotted someone wearing a black cloak. He instantly recognizes the person as the girl form last night. Harry called out to her as he began running to where she was standing, but before he reaches her, she went on a car with a goblin to the underground vaults. Harry stopped running; disappointed he walked back to the goblin that was assisting him, whom was already in a cart waiting for him, impatiently.  
  
****** Carmen has sworn Harry Potter was here and had called out to her, but on the other hand she doesn't even think that he would even remember her. So she let it go by deciding that the voice calling her was just in her imagination. She then sat back in her cart to enjoy her ride.  
  
Last night she had slept on the street near the Leaky Cauldron, because she had gotten there really late and the place was already closed. Carmen had no choice but to sleep on the street, it doesn't really matter to her though since she's been doing this for some weeks now. In the morning, as soon as the Leaky Cauldron was open, she quickly got in and went to the back of the place where she found a stonewall. Carmen remembered that she had once read a book telling how to open the gateway from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley. There were other ways to get there but this was the safest way for her because it doesn't really require any real magic to open this gate. Carmen quickly got out her wand and tapped the bricks that were needed to open the gateway. Slowly the bricks opened up and there was Diagon Alley in front of her eyes. She had never seen anything like this place with so many wizards and witches dodging their ways around to do their shopping. Feeling excited she got started on her way at once. Luckily for her the place was so crowded that no one paid attention to this lonely girl. Carmen got into Gringotts to get some money from her mother's vault. Her mother had given her the key before she died. She told Carmen to use her money to survive during her task, but now that she also have her father's money she decided to use her mother's first and her father's only when necessary.  
  
When the cart stopped, the goblin got off the car and opened the vault for Carmen. She stuffed as much coins, as her pocket would allow, then she headed back up to Diagon Alley. Carmen got out of Gringotts, and then hurriedly headed for the wand store. She was going to buy her own wand now, since the other one was from her mother. Then she would go buy some new clothes, spell books, and get information of Dumbledore's where about. While she was going over her plan in her head she accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Carmen apologized. She had bumped into a girl with busy brown hair, but the girl didn't seem to be much older than her.  
  
"It's ok, you didn't mean to." The girl said politely and smiled at Carmen. The girl didn't seem to mind that Carmen was really dirty and smelly. Carmen nodded at the girl then headed for the wand store.  
  
No sooner had the girl left Ron came up to Hermione. "Who was she?" Ron asked his girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know she just accidentally bumped into me. Poor soul, she looked so lost and lonely." Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"Well we still have a couple more hours of shopping to do before we go meet up with Harry for lunch, so let's go." ****** "May I have a room please?" Carmen asked politely to Tom, the Leaky Cauldron's owner.  
  
"Sure thing Miss, you need a hand with those?" he asked pointing to the packages by Carmen's feet.  
  
"Yes please." She answered. Once she got in her room, Carmen ripped open the package containing her new clothes and cloak. She went into the bathroom, stripped, and got a nice hot bath that she's been craving for the past weeks. After she put on the new clothes and cloak she looked at her self in the full-length mirror. Looking at her now you'd never guess that she's been on the street for weeks now. Carmen went back downstairs to get some lunch. She sat at the bar and ordered some food. While she waited for her food, she over heard two witches sitting next to her, talking.  
  
"Yes, the Qudditch World Cup is in two weeks." Said the first witch. "And I also heard that a lot of important wizards and witches are going to be there, even Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh! But how am I going to get tickets? They're probably all sold out." Said the second witch.  
  
"Not to worry, I heard that the Ireland team is going to come here today. They're gong to do autographs and sale the remaining tickets." 'This witch seem to get all the news around here,' thought Carmen. 'But this is just my luck, I finally know where Dumbledore will be.' When she was about finish with her lunch, she noticed the bushy haired girl she bumped into earlier. The girl entered the Leaky Cauldron, but with her were two guys, one with flaming red hair and the other one.Harry Potter! Carmen quickly paid for her lunch but when she was about to bolt upstairs a hand was on her left shoulder, stopping her from moving. She reluctantly turns to the girl.  
  
"Hi! Do you remember me? We bumped into each other earlier." The girl said. When Carmen nodded she continued. "My name is Hermione, and I just wanted to get to know you better, cause you seemed really nice when we bumped into each other."  
  
"I'm Carmen and I'd be glad to be your friend." She said sincerely. In all her life no one had liked her enough to actually want to become her friend.  
  
"Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends? You can get to know them too." If Hermione's friends were only that red haired guy then she would agree but there was also Harry. She can't get too close to him; there might be a chance that he'll delay her mission. Just looking into his eyes once, yesterday, had her heart fluttering like crazy. She couldn't get attach to him, this is a mission not a time to go looking for romance.  
  
"Um.Sorry Hermione, I really shouldn't cause.I already ate." She made it sound like an excuse even though it was true. "It's ok, you don't have to eat, just sit with us. And I won't take no for an answer." Before Carmen could protest Hermione steered her into an empty table.  
  
Once Harry had entered the Leaky Cauldron, he and Ron went upstairs to find Ron's room, and Hermione had went off muttering something about finding them a table. Ron and Harry placed all the stuff they had just bought on the bed then headed downstairs. When they found Hermione, she was sitting at a table with this stranger, but as Harry got close enough to his friend he recognized the person sitting next to Hermione. Ron and Harry sat down on the other side of the table as Hermione introduced them to her new friend.  
  
"Guys this is Carmen. I bumped into her earlier this morning."  
  
"So we meet again," Harry said not taking his eyes off her. Hermione looked at Harry then at Carmen.  
  
"You guys know each other?" she raised her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"We kinda bumped into each other," Carmen said, looking up to meet Harry's eyes. When they locked their gazes, it seemed like everyone else had vanished. Feeling her face burning to a red crimson, Carmen quickly looked away and turned to Ron. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Ron. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here." Carmen said, trying not to avoid Harry's deep gaze. Tom then approached the table to take their orders. Having already eaten, Carmen only ordered herself a drink. All the time Harry was watching, this girl that he's so taken with, her every move. He could tell that at first she was really nervous, but she slowly relaxed when they began to start conversation. He remembered the way she had looked at him, but he can't seem to describe how it was like. She had the beautiful emerald eyes like his own, but her consist of this mysterious look within it.  
  
"Do any of you know when the Ireland team will be here?" Carmen asked when her new friends were finished with their lunch. 'I guess she doesn't know that I'm in the team,' he thought as he smiled to himself.  
  
"They'll be here in about half an hour. Why do you ask?" Harry said, curious.  
  
"Oh, I just want to get a ticket," Carmen replied.  
  
"Who are you going with?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um.no one. I'm going alone, because I have some business to do there. I wasn't really even planning to go, so this is a last minute thing," Carmen explained hoping that they won't ask what her business is, but Harry on the other hand was just happy that he'd be able to see her again.  
  
"Well Carmen, it's going to be a long line so we should go now." Harry said as he escorted Carmen out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the area that the Ireland team would sale tickets and give out autographs. Hermione and Ron just sat at their table and watched them leave.  
  
"He likes her." Ron started and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
When Carmen and Harry got to where the Ireland team would be, someone came up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. "Harry we've been looking for you, we need you up there." Said Harry's team captain.  
  
"Ok." Harry whispered back to him then turned to Carmen, whom was busily searching for the ticket line in this big crowd. "I got to go so I'll see you later." He said to her and turned to follow the captain up the stadium. 'She'll probably know that I'm on the team once I get on that stadium and my name get announced,' he thought. But Carmen didn't hear anything because when the announcer started to introduced the players, the crowd made such a racket that she was holding her ears to keep from going deaf. Carmen wasn't used to this kind of noise, she had always been in the quietness of her room. She also couldn't see the stadium because the witches and wizards around her were much taller than she was, but she didn't really care because she did come here just to buy the tickets not to admire the players. Finding a way to meet Dumbledore was much more important right now then some Qudditch game.  
  
When the crowd died down, two lines were made for the tickets buyer and the fans that want autographs from their stars. Carmen quickly got into the ticket line, which was way shorter than the other one. As soon as she bought her ticket, she headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"No need to stay in this big crowd." She muttered to herself, while trying to get around the hundreds of crazy teenage witches trying to get their pictures autographed. 'I wish I could be like them.' Carmen thought to herself sadly as she passed the crowd and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. 


End file.
